Skull
Skull & Bones, auch bekannt als "The Order of Death", "The Order", "The Eulogian Club" oder Loge 322, ist eine Geheimgesellschaft an der Yale University. Sie wird von der Russell Trust Association (s. u.) finanziert, die als Ehemaligenorganisation 1856 in die Universität eingegliedert wurde. Viele der mächtigsten Männer Amerikas sind dort Mitglied, etwa die US-amerikanischen Präsidenten William Howard Taft, George H. W. Bush und George W. Bush. Ihren Hauptsitz hat sie auf dem Campus der Universität, in einem Gebäude, welches als Tomb (Gruft), als Tempel bezeichnet wird. Initiierte werden als Bonesmen (Knochenmänner), Knights of Eulogia („Ritter der Eulogia“) oder Boodle Boys bezeichnet. Seit 1991 sind in diesem Orden auch Frauen als Mitglieder zugelassen und initiiert worden, womit sich die Bezeichnung der Mitglieder des hoch exklusiven Zirkels entsprechend auf: Boneswomen (Knochenfrauen), Ladies of Eulogia (Hohe Damen von Eulogia) und Boodle Girls erweitert. Andere, jüngere Yale-Geheimgesellschaften sind z. B. Scroll and Key, Wolf's Head, Book and Snake und Berzelius. Skull & Bones ist bekannt dafür, einige führende Vertreter in Politik und Wirtschaft hervorgebracht zu haben, darunter drei Präsidenten der USA. Neben ihren nur gerüchteweise bekannten Bräuchen machte sie dies zum Gegenstand von Verschwörungstheorien. In „America's Secret Establishment“ (1986) beschreibt der Historiker Antony C. Sutton die Bruderschaft als eine der einflussreichsten und gefährlichsten der Vereinigten Staaten. right| Historisches Gegründet wurde die Bruderschaft 1833 in Yale, unter anderem von dem späteren amerikanischen Kriegsminister (von 1876 bis 1880) Alphonso Taft, und General William Huntington Russel. Die beiden Jahre vor der Gründung war Russel in Deutschland, wo er die Philosophie Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegels (Dialektik) kennenlernte, welche sich in der Ideologie der Skull & Bones Bruderschaft wiederfindet. Ihre Loge hat die Bruderschaft am Campus der Yale University, welcher Verbindungen zum CIA zugeschrieben werden seit Nathan Hale, Mitglied im „Culper Ring“, einem Vorläufer des amerikanischen Geheimdienstes, dort absolvierte. Skull & Bones ist die älteste und bekannteste Bruderschaft in Yale, weitere heißen „Book & Snake“, „Eliahu“, „Berzelius“, „Scroll & Key“ und „Wolf’s Head“. Die beiden letzten sind laut Sutton Teil des Netzwerkes dem auch Skull & Bones zugehörig ist. Alle drei Bruderschaften nehmen nur Studenten im Abschlußjahr auf. Außerhalb der Universität wird die Bruderschaft von Skull & Bones angeblich durch Firmen vertreten. Hier wird der Name „Russel Trust Company“ (Russel Treuhand) genannt. Einige Quellen glauben zu wissen, dass Skull & Bones auf eine Gruppe aus Deutschland zurückgeht. Sutton schreibt, die Bruderschaft sei seit über 150 Jahren als Ortsgruppe 322 eines Corps an einer deutschen Universität, welches wie er spekuliert der Illuminatenorden sei, bekannt. Dem entgegen steht, dass der Illuminatenorden allerdings nie ein Corp (Studenverbindung) war. Riten, Traditionen und Handeln Die Bonesmen genannten Mitglieder sind ausschließlich Senioren der Yale Universität. Immer genau 15 Mitglieder werden in ihrem ersten Jahr ausgesucht und erhalten angeblich 15.000 Dollar und eine Taschenuhr. Sie verbringen nur ihr letztes Jahr in der Skull & Bones Bruderschaft am Campus. Bei Treffen der Bruderschaft müssen die Mitglieder zur Sicherheit und zur Erkennung angeblich eine spezielle goldene Anstecknadel tragen. Alle neuen Mitglieder verpflichten sich zur Verschwiegenheit, die Mitgliedschaft wird Außenstehenden gegenüber bestritten. Laut einem Artikel des Yale Absolventen Ron Rosenbaum im Esquire-Magazin 1977 soll es eine Regel geben, nach der jeder Bonesman den Raum verlassen soll, sobald der Name der Bruderschaft zur Sprache kommt. In seiner Veröffentlichung nennt Sutton eine Reihe von Namen: right| * Bush * Rockefeller (Standard Oil) * Harriman (Railroad) * Weyerhauser (Timber) * Sloane (Retail Trade) * Pillsbury (Flour Mills) * Davison (J.P. Morgan) * Payne (Standard Oil) And from Massachusetts: * Gilman (1638,Hingham) * Wadsworth (1632, Newtown) * Taft (1679, Braintree) * Stimson (1631, Watertown) * Perkins (1631, Boston) * Whitney (1635, Watertown) * Phelbs (1630, Dorchester) * Bundy (1635, Boston) * Lord (1635, Cambridge) * Stimson * Brown From: Skull & Bones and The Two Faces of George Bush by Anthony C. Sutton. Ziele und Absichten Betrachtet man die Mitgliederliste, ist es offensichtlich, dass es eines der Ziele der Bruderschaft ist, ein möglich einflussreiches und mächtiges Netzwerk aufzubauen. Mitgliedern von Skull & Bones wird ein hoher finanzieller Nutzen versichert, allerdings unter der Auflage, den Absichten der Bruderschaft zu entsprechen und sie zu unterstützen. Viele Mitglieder scheinen von der Notwendigkeit einer neuen Weltordnung überzeugt zu sein, die entsprechend der Herrscher-Philosophie der alten Römer "Teile und herrsche!" (DIVIDE_ET_IMPERA) errichtet werden soll. Durch die hohen Stellungen der Mitglieder ist es der Bruderschaft möglich, die Politik und Wirtschaft stark zu beeinflussen. Ob hohe Figuren nun rechts oder links gerichtet regieren, ist nebensächlich, da alle zusammen auf ein übergeordnetes, religiöses Ziel, eine komplett neue Weltordnung hinarbeiten. Einige Kritiker meinen S&B sei die Führungsriege des Council on Foreign Relations. Organisationsform Der Orden rekrutiert sich nur aus Studentinnen und Studenten der Universität Yale. Er bildet eine senior society, d. h. eine Gesellschaft aus Studierenden des letzten Studienjahres vor dem Bachelor, die fünfzehn Mitglieder, meistens im Alter von etwa 22 Jahren, umfasst. Skull & Bones verfügt nach allgemeiner Auffassung über das größte Prestige. Die Gesellschaften konkurrieren bei der Auslese der neuen Mitglieder. Der jeweils aktive Jahrgang wählt aus dem nächstjüngeren, also aus den juniors, seine fünfzehn Nachfolger aus. Dies nennt man tapping, abgeleitet von tap (Klaps). Damit ist der früher übliche Klaps auf die Schulter zum Zeichen der Ernennung gemeint. Das Verfahren hat sich in den gut 170 Jahren seit Bestehen mehrfach geändert. Der Tap Day, der Tag der Auslese, war zeitweise öffentlich. Es gab sogar Vorabsprachen zwischen den konkurrierenden Geheimgesellschaften. left| Die Auserwählten wurden über viele Jahre in der New York Times bekannt gemacht. Ähnliche Organisationen und Ausleseverfahren sind auch von anderen Universitäten bekannt, z. B. von der Society of the Pacifica House an der amerikanischen Brown University und der Sphinx Senior Society am Dartmouth College in Hanover (New Hampshire). Das tapping ist eine Form der Auslese. Die Kriterien können Abstammung, soziale Klasse, Leistung, Charakter u. a. sein. Im Falle von Skull & Bones ist es sichtbare oder voraussehbare Exzellenz der jüngeren Studenten. Insofern hat diese Geheimgesellschaft den Anspruch, eine Meritokratie zu formen. Es handelt sich also um Elite-Organisationen im strengen Sinne des Wortes. Das Auswahlsystem fördert eine Sukzession der Auserwählten. Kandidaten können die Berufung ablehnen. Durch Studienleistungen oder Engagement in anderen Gruppen versuchen juniors auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und sich für das tapping ins Spiel zu bringen. Anders als in deutschen Studentenverbindungen setzt sich die Aktivitas aus nur einem einzigen Studienjahrgang zusammen. Es gibt keine Probezeit. Skull & Bones gehört keinem Dachverband oder |Kartell an. Der Träger des Ordens ist die Russell Trust Association (RTA). Sie überwacht die Einhaltung der Tradition und beschließt Satzungsänderungen. Die Patriarchen helfen gelegentlich bei der Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder nach und bilden vor allem ein Netzwerk von einflussreichen Personen. Zu jeder Zeit dürfte die Gesamtzahl der Bonesmen bei etwa 800 liegen. Skull & Bones bildet einen gewissermaßen immer währenden Lebensbund, der nicht mit dem Tod der einzelnen Ritter endet, sondern von den Folgegenerationen weitergetragen wird. Die neun Monate in der Senior Society bedeuten für die einzelnen lediglich die Aufnahmephase. Ein wesentliches Merkmal eines solchen Bundes ist die scharfe Ausgrenzung aller anderen Menschen, die in diesem Falle „Heiden“ oder „Vandalen“ (engl. „gentiles“ oder „vandals“) genannt werden. 1999 besaß ein Vermögen von rund 4,1 Mio. US-Dollar. Skull & Bones ist der einzige bekannte Geheimbund, der seine eigene Insel, Deer Island genannt, besitzt. Ableger einer deutschen Geheimgesellschaft? Die Geheimgesellschaft wurde 1832 in New Haven, Connecticut von William Huntington Russell, Alphonso Taft und zwölf oder dreizehn weiteren Studenten gegründet, die z. T. keine Aufnahme in der Yale-internen Studentenorganisation Phi Beta Kappa gefunden hatten. Die erste Skull-&-Bones-Klasse bestand im Jahre 1833. Russell hatte zuvor ein Studienjahr an einer deutschen Universität, laut Sutton in Berlin, verbracht. Weil darüber nichts genaues bekannt ist, gibt es breiten Raum für Vermutungen, Skull & Bones sei eine amerikanische Unterabteilung einer deutschen Geheimgesellschaft, in die Russell initiiert worden wäre. Das Geld zur Gründung des Ordens erhielt er von seinem Cousin und stammte aus dem Opiumschmuggel. (Vgl. den Artikel des deutschen Nachrichtensenders N24 vom 25. Oktober 2004: [http://www.n24.de/politik/us-wahl/positionen/index.php/a2004102514445982235 Im Geheimbund der Knochenmänner] * Skull & Bones Verschwörung Die Frage nach der Herkunft des Ordens wird häufig mit Verschwörungstheorien vermengt. Indizien sucht man in Materialen aus Einbrüchen in die Gruft, in Berichten Eingeweihter oder der wenigen Personen, die ausnahmsweise Einlass bekommen haben. In der unten angeführten Literatur, insbesondere den Büchern werden viele Bilder, die in der Gruft hängen und mit deutscher Sprache und Thematik versehen sind, beschrieben, z. B. „Wer war der Thor, wer Weiser, wer Bettler oder Kaiser? / Ob arm, ob reich, / im Tode gleich.“ A. Robbins ließ sich von Tomb-Eingeweihten bestätigen, dass bei Bones-Treffen gelegentlich einige deutsche Lieder gesungen werden, darunter auch das Lied der Deutschen, mit anderem Text jedoch, und dies deswegen, weil die Melodie von Joseph Haydn stamme. Die Zitate in den folgenden vier Punkten sind nach A. Robbins und in eigener Übersetzung wiedergegeben (S. 82 f.; S. 106 f. der deutschen Ausgabe): # Es liegt eine Einladung zu einem 30-jährigen Jubiläum mit der Formulierung vor: a Jubilee Commemoration of the History of Our Establishment in New Haven. ein Jubiläumsgedenken an die Geschichte unserer Einrichtung in New Haven. # Ein historisches, formelles Schreiben, das aus der Gruft stammen soll, lautet: The Eulogian Club: An Historical Discourse pronounced before our Venerable Order on the Thirtieth Anniversary of the Foundation of our American Chapter in New Haven July 30th 1863 Thursday evening. By Timothy Dwight of 1849 ... Der Eulogische Club: Eine historische Abhandlung, vorgetragen vor unserem verehrungswürdigen Orden zum dreißigsten Jahrestag der Gründung der amerikanischen Abteilung in New Haven, 30. Juli 1863, Donnerstagabend. Von Timothy Dwight von 1849 ... # Die Eindringlinge fanden neben dem Bild mit dem oben zitierten deutschen Vers eine Karte, auf der geschrieben stand: From the German Chapter. Presented by Patriarch D.C. Gilman of D. 50. Von der deutschen Abteilung. Überreicht durch Patriarch D.C. Gilman von D. 50.) (Zu 'D.C. Gilman' und 'D. 50' siehe weiter unten.) # Ein Bones-Dokument aus dem Jahr 1933 erinnert an die „''Geburt unserer Yale-Abteilung''“ („''birth of our Yale chapter''“). Ron Rosenbaum (s. Weblink) zitiert aus dem Bericht zu einem Einbruch in die Gruft im Jahre 1876, der in der Universitätsbibliothek von Yale zugänglich ist. Auch Antony C. Sutton, Kris Millegan und Alexandra Robbins (Lit.: s.u.) beziehen sich darauf. Dort heißt es: :Bones ist die Ortsgruppe eines Corps an einer deutschen Universität ... General Russell, der Gründer, war vor seinem letzten Studienjahr in Deutschland gewesen, und bildete eine "warme" Freundschaft mit einem führenden Mitglied "einer" deutschen Gesellschaft. Er brachte die Befugnis mit zurück ans College, hier eine Abteilung zu gründen. Demnach war Russell in Deutschland Mitglied einer Studentenverbindung. Unter den Bedingungen der Karlsbader Beschlüsse von 1819 musste deren Leben je nach den Maßgaben der örtlichen Behörden mehr oder weniger geheim stattfinden. Das ist das einzige, was auf einen deutschen „Geheimbund” hindeuten könnte. Ohne Identifikation des Studentencorps jedoch, dem Russell angehört haben soll, kann ein Einfluss auf Skull & Bones inhaltlich nicht näher bestimmt werden. Die Organisationsform des Ordens spricht nicht dafür, dass es sich um den bloßen Ableger eines Geheimbundes aus Deutschland gehandelt hat, wo es keine Senior societies gibt.??? right| Ordensregel Die Regel, nach der die Mitglieder zu handeln haben, ist nicht öffentlich bekannt. Es lassen sich nur einige Rückschlüsse aus dem Verhalten schließen und einige Hinweise ausdeuten. * Wesentliches Gebot ist die Verschwiegenheit. Über die Interna der Gesellschaft und insbesondere von dem, was im Innern an Privatem und Beruflichem der einzelnen Ritter besprochen wird, darf nichts nach außen dringen. Allein deshalb ist es eine Geheimgesellschaft. * In jedem neuen Club müssen sich die fünfzehn Mitglieder gegenseitig offenbaren und Rechenschaft über ihr bisheriges Leben, einschließlich der sexuellen Erfahrungen, und ihre Charakterschwächen ablegen. Es entsteht eine kollektive Intimsphäre. * Die Bonesmen sind verpflichtet, sich gegenseitig in ihrer Karriere zu helfen. Aufnahmeritual: Blut aus einem Schädel zu trinken. (Schweine, Ratten oder Menschenblut?) Eigenheiten „Skull & Bones“ Der Totenschädel über den gekreuzten Knochen erscheint nicht nur auf dem Organisationslogo. Beim Gruppenbild eines Jahrgangs gruppieren sich die Personen um einen Tisch, auf dem ein Schädel mit Knochen liegt. Das Motiv ist als Todessymbol u. a. von Piratenflaggen (Jolly Roger), Warnhinweisen vor Gift und seit Jahrhunderten von Grabplatten bekannt. Zusammen mit den im Tomb gesammelten menschlichen Knochen, den abgebildeten Totenschädeln, den oben zitierten deutschen Sprüchen und nicht zuletzt den Namen der Geheimgesellschaft ist eine starke Vorliebe zur Todesthematik belegt. Beziehungen zu anderen Organisationen lassen sich daraus indirekt ableiten, da die Symbolik bei Freimaurern sehr verbreitet ist. Die Thematik passt zu einer Gesellschaft, deren Mitglieder eine Initiation durchlaufen. Man erleidet einen symbolischen Tod und erlebt die Auferstehung zu einem neuen Menschen. http://www.united-mutations.info/dingens/pfuipraesi.jpg *Bildquelle *http://www.berlinonline.de/berliner-zeitung/print/seite_3/676303.html 322 Die Zahl 322 gehört zum Logo, es ist die Raumnummer des Inneren Tempels in der Gruft. Bonesmen benutzen sie als Merkzahl, z. B. für Zahlenschlösser, oder als symbolische Spendensumme an Ordensbrüder, die einer politischen Gegenpartei angehören. Sie unterschreiben mit „Dein im Geiste von 322”. Über ihre Bedeutung gibt es unterschiedliche Thesen: Es ist das Todesjahr des griechischen Redners Demosthenes, was zwar stimmt, aber keine Begründung ist. Oder: Der Bund in Yale sei 18'32' als Abteilung 2''' gegründet worden. Daher ergebe sich die Ziffernfolge '''322 (Lit.: vgl. Sutton; s.a. v. Rétyi). Eulogia Der Legende nach verehren die Bonesmen eine Göttin namens Eulogia, die für die Redekunst stehen soll, die mit dem Tode Demosthenes im Jahre 322 v. Chr. in den Himmel aufgestiegen und zur Gründung des Eulogian Clubs 1832 wieder hinabgestiegen sei. Das mag als Hinweis gelten, dass sich die Geheimgesellschaft in der Tradition von Debattier-Clubs sieht, in denen Vorträge gehalten werden. Im Griechischen und Lateinischen hat das Wort Eulogia ein anderes Bedeutungsspektrum, nämlich „Lobpreisung, Schönrednerei, Ruhm, Segnung, Wohltat, gesegnete Mahlzeit, Grabsprüche“. Diese Begriffe lassen ebenfalls Assoziationen zu dem zu, was man von der Organisation weiß, dass sie ihr Gebäude als „Gruft“ deutet, sich mit Todessymbolen umgibt, große gemeinsame Dinner ausrichtet und sich gegenseitig mit Worten und Taten für die Karriere einsetzt. Der Schädel des Geronimo Prescott Bush, später Senator von Connecticut, Vater von George H. W. Bush und Großvater von George W. Bush, soll im Mai 1918 den Schädel des Apachenhäuptlings Geronimo aus dem Fort Sill bei Oklahoma eigenhändig mit fünf anderen Bonesmen aus vier Jahrgängen ausgegraben und ihn als Geschenk der Bruderschaft präsentiert haben. Diese Geschichte und Fotos aus der Gruft vom Schädel und anderen gestohlenen Grabbeigaben wurden dem Apache-Indianer und Aktivisten „Chief“ Ned Anderson zugespielt, der auf der Suche nach den sterblichen Überresten Geronimos war. Er verlangte die Herausgabe. Das FBI (damals noch Bureau of Investigation) lehnte es ab, sich in den Streit einzumischen, so lange, bis Anderson sich nicht aus den Ermittlungen zurückziehe und seine Belege überdenke; ein Angebot, welches Anderson ausschlug. Anderson berichtete A. Robbins, dass ein Treffen mit Jonathan Bush, dem Bruder des damaligen Vize-Präsidenten George H. W. Bush, nicht zustande gekommen sei. Bei einem Treffen mit Skull-&-Bones-Anwalt Davison sei ihm der Schädel eines zehnjährigen Jungen gezeigt worden. Auf den Vorschlag, diesen Schädel mitzunehmen und eine Erklärung des Ordens zu akzeptieren, der Schädel Geronimos befinde sich nicht in der Gruft, ließ Anderson sich nicht ein. Er veröffentlichte die Begebenheiten des Treffens mit der Bemerkung, dass es sich nicht um den Schädel aus der Skull-&-Bones-Bruderschaft gehandelt habe. Seinem Ersuchen, einen DNA-Test durchführen zu lassen, wurde nicht stattgegeben, und somit geht die Legende weiter. Yale erhält die Gerüchte jedoch weiter am Leben, indem sie in einem eigenen Magazin veröffentlicht, dass die Gruft in New Haven ebenso im Besitz des Schädels von Pancho Villa sein könnte (http://www.yaleherald.com/article.php?Article=2801; http://www.yaleherald.com/article.php?Article=2523); http://online.wsj.com/article/SB114705004282246274.html. Skull & Bones Time Man hat eine eigene Zeitrechnung, kurz: S. B. T., die von der üblichen Zeit an der Ostküste um fünf Minuten abweicht. Nennt die Ankündigung für ein abendliches Treffen die Uhrzeit „VIII S. B. T.“, dann ist 19.55 Uhr gemeint. Die Jahrgangszahlen des jeweiligen Clubs, die hinter den Namen des Mitglieds geschrieben werden, sind codiert aus einem „D“ und einer Zahl anstelle der Angabe in unserer Zeitrechnung. „D113“ steht für 1915. D ist bei Skull & Bones somit ein Substitut für die Zahl 1802 (1802 + 113 = 1915). Die Zahl hinter dem „D” plus der D-Zahl (1802) ergibt das Jahr nach der üblichen Zeitrechnung. Die eigene Jahresrechnung ergibt sich aus Eintragungen in den kleinformatigen Mitgliedsbüchern, die Sutton einen Tag zur Einsicht überlassen wurden. Auf jeder rechten Seite wird ein Club-Jahrgang aufgelistet. :Sehr interessant ist ein Eintrag zwischen den Jahrzehntlisten der Mitglieder. Auf der 1833er Liste, vor den 15 Gründernamen, stehen die Wörter „Periode 2 Dekade Jahrzehnt 3“. Ebenso stehen vor Namen auf der 1843er Liste die Wörter „Periode 2 Dekade 4“. Kurz, „Periode“ bleibt über die Jahre gleich, aber die „Dekade“-Zahl steigt alle zehn Jahre um eins an. Zweifellos bedeutet dies dem Orden etwas, sonst würde es nicht da stehen. Eine andere mystische Gruppe von Buchstaben und Zahlen steht oben auf der ersten Namensliste 1833, „P.231-D.31“. Die Zahlen steigen in jeder folgenden Klasse um eins an. 1834 zum Beispiel lautet der Eintrag „P.232-D 32“. Das letzte sind verkürzte Schreibweisen. Es werden schlicht die Jahre gezählt. Die Zahl für die Periode ist nicht als Hunderterziffer zu lesen. Archibald MacLeish vom 1915er-Club signierte einen Brief mit „A. MacL. D113“, d. i. Jahr 3 der Dekade 11 und nicht etwa Jahr 3, Dekade 1, Periode 1. Die Periode dauert länger als 100 Jahre. Für den Beginn der Periode und damit für das Epochenjahr gibt es drei Möglichkeiten, je nachdem, ob mit einem Jahr 0 und einer Dekade 0 gerechnet wird oder nicht, also 1802, 1803 oder 1813. (Der kombinatorisch denkbare Fall 1812 ist nicht plausibel.) Wir kennen die Zählweise nicht und wissen nicht, welches Ereignis als Beginn der Schädel-und-Knochen-Zeitrechnung angesetzt wurde. Es ist ohnehin fraglich, ob eine bestimmte Verknüpfung zwischen S. B. T. und Ostküstenzeit besteht. Eine offizielle Broschüre von Skull & Bones vom 17. Juni 1933, mit dem Titel „''Continuation of the History of Our Order for the Century Celebration''“ (Fortführung der Geschichte unseres Ordens für die 100-Jahresfeier) beginnt folgendermaßen (Hervorhebungen im Original): :Ich bekenne hiermit, dass es keine Geschichte der ''Bones gibt. Wie könnte es eine geben? Es ist das wirkliche Wesen unserer Traditionen, dass es keinen Wandel gibt. Die tiefen Denker des barbarischen zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts mögen vom Problem von Zeit und Raum sehr verwirrt sein, aber die Göttin weiß, dass es nur eine Zeit gibt, Skull-&-Bones-Zeit, und nur einen Ort, Ihren Tempel, und dass nichts anderes existiert.'' Boodle Die Mitglieder des Ordens werden auch „Boodle boys“ genannt; warum ist nicht klar. Es ist aber bekannt, dass sie zusammen im leergeräumten Speisesaal boodle ball spielen, angeblich jeden Donnerstagabend. Die beiden Kamine am etwa 18 Meter langen Raum dienen als Tore. Es handelt sich um eine Art Raufball mit einem halb leeren Ball, bei der es ziemlich ruppig zugehen soll. 1981 haben einige Bonesmen ihre Freundinnen und Frauen zum Zuschauen in die Gruft geschmuggelt. Die Härte des Spiels wurde vor 1991 von einigen Patriarchen als Grund dafür angegeben, dass Studentinnen nicht in die Geheimgesellschaft aufgenommen werden sollten. Das Wort „boodle“ bedeutet Bestechungs- oder Schmiergeld und daneben einen „Batzen Geld“. Deer Island Deer Island ist ein Zufluchtsort, der sich im Privatbesitz der Russell Trust Association befindet. Es handelt sich um eine der Tausend Inseln von 162.000 m² Größe, die im Sankt-Lorenz-Strom, drei km nördlich der Alexandria Bay zwischen den Bundesstaaten New York (USA) und Ontario (Kanada) liegt. Auf ihr sind zwei Tennisplätze, zwei Häuser, ein Bungalow, ein Bootshaus und ein Amphitheater entstanden. Die Insel dient als Refugium für Mitglieder von Skull & Bones und deren Familie, und wird oft dafür benutzt, Gäste zu empfangen, die den Familienmitgliedern willkommen sind. Sie kann auch privat gemietet werden, wobei es hierfür erforderlich ist, Skull & Bones-Mitglied zu sein. Das Eiland wird von dem Deer Island Club kontrolliert und instandgehalten, zu welchen ausschließlich Skull & Bones-Initiierte gehören. Diese Vereinigung erklärt in ihren Artikeln den Zweck des Clubs folgendermaßen: :... den sozialen Umgang seiner Angehörigen zu fördern, und sie mit Einrichtungen zur Erholung und gemeinsamen Vergnügen zu versorgen; und zu diesem Zweck jegliches Eigentum zu erwerben, zu halten und zu übertragen, sei es Grundbesitz oder Privateigentum, das dazu notwendig oder passend sein mag; ein Klubhaus zum Nutzen und Wohl seiner Mitgliedern zu unterhalten; und Satzungen anzunehmen und allgemein alle üblichen Vollmachten von ''Körperschaften auszuüben, die nicht durch die genannten Statuten untersagt sind.'' Rituale Die Treffen, Zeremonien und vielleicht auch Rituale von Skull & Bones, in denen sich die Studenten zu einem Bund formieren, finden in der Gruft statt, einem schlichten, fast fensterlosen Gebäude aus dem Jahre 1856 im klassizistischen Stil, das 1903 auf die doppelte Größe erweitert wurde und seither nicht mehr von Efeuranken überwuchert ist. Zuvor traf man sich in angemieteten Sälen. Zu diesem Gebäude haben normalerweise nur initiierte Studenten und Ehemalige, die Patriarchen, sowie einige Angestellte Zutritt. Skull & Bones Rituale Familien Organisationsform und Sozialisation sind darauf angelegt, die nachweislich herausragenden jungen Studenten der Elite-Universität Yale in eine exklusive Vereinigung zu integrieren, die das Leben der Einzelnen überdauert, weil sie sich über ein Ausleseverfahren den Bestand sichert. Dieser gleichsam ungeschlechtlichen Fortpflanzung zum Trotz wird vermutet, dass sich Familientraditionen der Mitgliedschaft herausgebildet haben. Mitglieder Der Historiker Prof. Antony C. Sutton erhielt von einem Bonesman u. a. eine Mitgliederliste bis 1985, die über die Zeit hinausreicht, in der die Namen veröffentlicht wurden. Mitliederlisten * Skull & Bones Mitglieder * Mitgliederliste der Skull & Bones Sutton nahm an, dass eine Familie, die jahrzehntelang häufig vertreten ist, zum inneren Kreis gehören müsse. Dies sind die fünfzehn häufigsten Namen in den Mitgliederlisten. Bekannt ist, dass Bonesmen oft verwandt sind, z. B. Bush und Walker. Ordensnamen Der Initiierte erhält am ersten Tag einen Namen aus einem breiten Spektrum der Mythologie, Geschichte und Literatur, den er für den Rest seines Lebens beibehält. Namen, die gewöhnlicherweise verwendet werden sind: Magog, den derjenige mit der meisten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht zugewiesen bekommt; Gog, heißt jener, mit den wenigsten sexuellen Erfahrungen; Langer Teufel ist der Name für die größte Person, und Kleiner Teufel für die Kleinste; Boaz ist der Name für den Kapitän einer American-Football-Schulmannschaft, häufig wiederkehrende Namen wurden Tristram Shandy von Laurence Sterne entnommen. Ordensnamen einiger Bonesmen (Nach A. Robbins) * William Howard Taft: Magog * F. O. Matthiesen: Little Devil * Averell Harriman: Thor * Henry Luce: Baal * Briton Hadden: Caliban * Archibald MacLeish: Gigadibs, UNESCO * McGeorge Bundy: Odin * Potter Stewart: Crappo * William F. Buckley: Cheevy * Anson Phelps Stokes: Achilles * Reuben Holden: McQuilp * Charles Seymour: Machiavelli * Donald Ogden Stewart: Hellbender * George W. Bush: Temporary Bush & Kerry Zitat von A. Robbins im Film "Welt der Wunder Oster-Spezial 2: Geheimbünde.: "Ohne Skull & Bones wäre ein so mittelmäßiger und inkompetenter Politiker wie George W. Bush niemals Präsident der USA geworden." Es hat in den USA für einige Irritationen gesorgt, dass die beiden US-Präsidentschaftskandidaten des Jahres 2004 Mitglied von Skull & Bones sind, John Kerry des Jahrgangs 1966, zwei Jahre vor George W. Bush, obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Lagern der Politik kommen. Beide lehnten es ab, über die gemeinsame Verbindung zu sprechen, als sie von Tim Russert für die Sendung Meet The Press von NBC darauf angesprochen wurden. Interview mit Kerry am 31. August 2003: Kerry polemisiert gegen die Politik Bushs. Dann wirft der Journalist ein: :Russert: Sie beide waren Mitglieder von Skull and Bones, einer Geheimgesellschaft in Yale. Was sagt uns das? :Kerry: Nicht viel, weil es ein Geheimnis ist. :Russert: Gibt es einen geheimen Handschlag? Gibt es einen geheimen Code? :Kerry: Ich wünsche, es gäbe etwas Geheimes, das ich da bekannt machen könnte. :Russert: Drei zweiundzwanzig, eine Geheimzahl? :Kerry: Es gibt alle Arten von Geheimnissen, Tim. Aber eines ist kein Geheimnis. Ich stimme mit der Richtung dieses Präsidenten nicht überein, in die er das Land führt. Wir können es besser machen. Und ich beabsichtige, es zu tun. Interview mit Bush am 9. Februar 2004: :Russert: Das hatte John Kerry letztes Jahr zu sagen. Er sagte, dass seine Kollegen entsetzt seien über den – Zitat: „Mangel an Wissen des Präsidenten. Sie haben ihn auf die gleiche Weise gelenkt, wie sie Ronald Reagan gelenkt haben. Sie schicken ihn raus vor die Presse für einen Termin pro Tag. Sie stecken ihn in ein braunes Jacket und in Jeans und lassen ihn etwas Heu bewegen oder einen LKW fahren, und ganz plötzlich ist er der Marlboro-Mann. Ich kenne den Typen. Er war zwei Jahre hinter mir in Yale. Ich kannte ihn, und er ist immer noch derselbe Typ.“ Kannten Sie ihn an Yale? :Bush: Nein. :Russert: Wie antworten Sie darauf? :Bush: Politik. Ich denke, das ist – wissen Sie, wenn Sie ihre Augen schließen und sorgfältig darauf hören, was Sie gerade gesagt haben, klingt es wie das Jahr 2000 nochmals von vorn. :Russert: Sie waren beide in Skull and Bones, der Geheimgesellschaft. :Bush: Es ist so geheim, dass wir darüber nicht sprechen können. :Russert: Was bedeutet dies für Amerika? Die Verschwörungstheoretiker sind am Durchdrehen. :Bush: Da bin ich sicher. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab noch keine Webseiten gesehen. (Lacht.) :Russert: Nummer 322. :Bush: Zunächst einmal, er ist nicht der Kandidat, und – aber schauen Sie, ich freue mich. (Die Links zu den vollständigen Transkripts der Interviews sind unten angegeben.) BBC Radio 4 Report on Skull and Bones http://www.prisonplanet.tv/audio/091204skullandbones.htm Hörprobe aus dem Skull & Bones-Einweihungsritual http://www.prisonplanet.tv/audio/091204skullandbonesclip.mp3 Mafia ( Hollywood ) VS Chapter 322 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPh7sUvhZ3E&feature=PlayList&p=02AFAF45CA6B705C&index=0&playnext=1 MIA "Paper Planes" x2 I fly like paper, get high like planes If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name If you come around here, I make 'em all day I get one down in a second if you wait x2 Sometimes I think sitting on trains Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame Bonafide hustler making my name x4 All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!) And (KKKAAAA CHING!) And take your money x2 Pirate skulls and bones Sticks and stones and weed and bongs Running when we hit 'em Lethal poison through their system x2 No one on the corner has swagger like us Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless We pack and deliver like UPS trucks Already going hell just pumping that gas x4 All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!) And (KKKAAAA CHING!) And take your money M.I.A. Third world democracy Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B. So, uh, no funny business Some some some I some I murder Some I some I let go Some some some I some I murder Some I some I let go ---- Skull & Bones | S&B-Verschwörung | S&B-Rituale | S&B-Mitglieder (1) | S&B-Mitglieder (2) | S&B-Mitglieder (alphabetisch) | S&B-Info-Quellen Piraten ---- siehe auch *Wer_finanzierte_Hitler *Antony C. Sutton *Bush-Regierung *America’s Secret Establishment: An Introduction to the Order Of Skull & Bones *Schädel und Knochen an der Wall Street (pdf) *Interview mit Anthony Sutton (1999) (pdf) *Auszüge aus Antony C. Suttons "America's Secret Establishment" von 1986 über Skull & Bones *Elitäre Knochenmänner und geheimnisvolle, prominente Totenschädel - Artikel von Oracle Syndicate *Die Bush-Familie und die Naziförderung aus den USA *Amerika, die Bushs und der Holocaust *Wer finanzierte Hitler und die NSDAP? *Die Skulls and Bones – Ein detailierter Einblick. *http://www.bilderberg.org/skulbone.htm#brotherhood Category:Gesellschaft Category:Studentenverbindung Category:19. Jahrhundert Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Skull & Bones